Ningyohime
by The Black Gryphon
Summary: What would you do if you had to choose between either man? What if your desision would either damn or save the earth? What would you do? (soujirou/misao/Enishi)
1. Begining of the end

Ningyohime  
By the Black Gryphon  
Type: songfic  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Song used:Ningyohime  
*Series: Chobits  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
AN: This is a very short fic which is AU. Basically here's the run down. Misao is a singer while Soujirou is a pilot. Currently there is a interspace war between earth and an alien force.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Misao stepped in front of the crowd, wearing an outfit of black and blue. The crowd grew silent as she stood on the center of the stage. Looking at the crowd, she took a deep breath. Shocked that their idol, normally dressed up in bright colors of hope, who sang for love and peace and gave them hope through this war, was now as dark and dreary as this world.  
"This song goes out to the fighters in the great darkness above... especially to those who have loved ones waiting here, like I am..." When the final word slipped out from her lips, the band began to play and She closed her eyes.  
  
yoru no machi ha shizuka de fukai umi no you  
tsudzuku michi ni tada ATASHI hitori dake  
tooi koe o tayori ni aruite yuku no  
zutto sagashiteru sotto hikaru aoi hikari  
  
Soujirou narrowly dodged the incoming missiles, swearing as he saw another of his crewmates disappear in a blast of fire. The earth was below him, where his family, his friends, his LOVE, was waiting for him. He'd be damned if he let them even touch ONE hair on her head. Glancing at the picture taped on the side of one of his monitors, he steeled himself again.  
'I'd rather be dead before...' Soujirou set the engines at full blast, leaving a trail of light.  
  
nee ATASHI o mitsukete  
soshite yonde KOKORO de  
donna ni hanareta toshite mo kikoeru kara  
  
Misao's voice began to grow stronger as more emotion began to effect her singing. Clutching the microphone, she opened her eyes to the crowd, who were swaying with her. They all felt the anxiety that she did, and she could feel it in her heart that today would be a turning point for both her and the earth. She didn't know if it was a good feeling or one dread...   
  
gin no akari ga tomaru sorezore no heya  
kitto doko ka niha iru to negai nagara aruku  
  
Soujirou swore as the front monitor reported slight damage to the left engine. Not enough to harm his flight by more then 7%, but even then it was bad. Lasers and missiles surround him and his comrades, the alien force closing in. A window opened up to his right and he found the sneering face of Enishi in a strange cockpit.  
"You stole her...." Enishi growled at Soujirou, who glared back.  
"She came with me... She could never love trash like you, Mardoc scum!"  
"Your wrong...." Enishi said softly. In the back of his mind, Soujirou knew that Enishi, in this case, was correct... She was incapable of hating anyone jsut because of their race or their homeland. She was an angel... "she's singing...."  
"Yes..."  
"You stole her from me..."  
"She came willing with me... You know I would never force her to do anything..."  
"YOUR WRONG! YOU STOLE HER! BUT I'M GETTING HER BACK!" Enishi's insane laugh ended the transmission, and Soujirou found himself face to face with the mecha which he assumed Enishi to be piloting.  
  
nee ANATA o mitsukete  
soshite nido to wasurezu  
donna ni mune ga itakutemo soba ni iru no  
tsunaida te o  
hanasanai kara  
  
Misao continued to sing when she felt great anger and pain emanate from her pendent... the one that one of her friends gave her. She blamed herself for causing the war. True, relationships were already rocky before, but her refusal to wed the prince... tipped the scale. One would damn love if they did not cherish it. It tortured her every night, tears soaked into her pillow ever night. Every nightmare was filled with a ruined earth. Yet her dreams were filled with happiness with her lover, her soul mate... Even though she found it hard to breath, she had to sing. She needed to sing, otherwise she'd crack from the pressure.  
  
nee ATASHI ga ANATA o mitsukete  
soshite nido to wasurezu  
donna ni mune ga itakutemo soba ni iru no  
zutto........  
  
Soujirou clutched his right side, feeling the blood dribble down from the gaping hole in his side. In front of him were the remains of craft which Enishi was piloting. If Enishi escaped or not was a mystery, but unimportant now. All Soujirou knew was that he was loosing too much blood and that he'd never see his love again...  
"Misao-mine..." a soft smile spread across his lips.  
  
zutto.......  
  
As the last notes rolled off her tongue, Misao opened her eyes, tears rolling down her face. The last of her strength gave out and she let out a scream.  
"SOUJIROU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
AN: A short fic, I know, but this was intended to be a part of a Hentai multi-part fic *Blush* between Misao and Soujirou, which would of made the story make a whole lot of more sense. (I also had an earlier hentai between them, but I removed it because of the darn no NC-17 thing). I WILL post the rest up (Censored) if you wish to see it.  
  
Reviews please. 


	2. Dream time Visions

Ningyohime  
By the black gryphon  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Standard disclaimers..........  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Misao sat numbly on the bed as the nurse shook her head.  
"Poor thing, she hasn't gotten any sleep since that night." A fellow nurse nodded and then tapped her chin thoughtfully.  
"Hey, didn't her fiancee die?" Misao twitched and hung her head even lower.  
"Don't say that! How insensitive can you be? Oh! Sir, you can't go in there!" Misao felt more tears form when the door slammed open and she found herself face to face with Enishi.  
"Misao..." Finding her voice gone, she edged away from Enishi as far as she could. Somewhere in her heart she knew that he was, in some way, involved with Soujirou's death. A sad look in Enishi's eyes stopped her struggling however. That was enough for him to catch her in a warm embrace, which was odd. Enishi was not the touchy type.  
"Why? Why do you mourn for him? He... He took you away from me..." He muttered in her ear. Eyes shutting tight, she shoved Enishi away.  
"Took me? TOOK ME? HE LOVED ME ENISHI! AND I LOVED HIM! I .... Loved him...." She began to sob, covering her face with her hands. Again, she was caught up into Enishi's embrace, this one tighter. Misao didn't have enough strength to both shove him away and cry, so she opted to cry into his shirt. Stroking her hair, Enishi stared into the sky outside her window. He could see the flags of his world being put up around the country, signify their control over it. He knew that later, he'd have to leave and defeat the rest of earth's remaining army, but for now he had his peace.  
"Remember that day when we first met? You must of thought me such a rude man..." Misao continued to sob. She remembered that day, and she remembered far more then that.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"ORO! I'm SOOO LATE!" Misao cried as she dashed down the street, dodging people left and right, leaping over a few of them. Blissfully, the building appeared in the distance. Skidding into the building, she leapt into the closing elevator, into the warm, well built body of a man. Looking sheepishly, she backed away and pressed the button for the 58th floor. Slowly, they were drawn upwards, silence surrounding them. Misao couldn't stand it.  
"I'm sorry for barging into you like that, I was afraid I was going to be late and I couldn't miss this session. What are you doing here?" Misao rambled, thinking to herself, 'Way to go Misao, go on rambling to a TOTAL stranger...' She peeked up at the man. His shock white surprised her at first, but then she scanned him over. He was about 5'10, a good 4 inches taller then her and deep blue eyes, almost purplish. He was wearing what looked like a black Chinese style shirt and a pair of semi-tight black pants. 'Oh great, You just made yourself look like a TOTAL MORON in front of a MAJOR HUNK! Hey..... is he giving me the silent treatment?'  
"Ano..."  
"I don't have any time to talk to any heathens like you..." The man suddenly said before leaving as the door opened. Jaw wide open, Misao suddenly exploded.  
"WHY YOU POMPOUS JACK ASS! I OUGHTA KICK YOUR ASS!" The man stopped and held the elevator doors open, glaring at her, leaning in as he looked at the girl who had dared to challenge him.   
  
Enishi paused as he heard her scream at him, and so he turned and held the doors open to observe the girl. She was roughly 5'5, a good 4 inches shorter then him, her sea green eyes were burning, her long purplish-black framing her heart-shaped face. Her outfit consisted of a low slung pale rose t-shit which showed much of her neck and shoulders and white jeans. She was lean but not willowy, as he could see strength in her arms and legs. She would be a fitting bride, having both strength and beauty, if she was not a human, who were proven to a cowardly race... He smirked.  
"Want to prove it? Meet me in the back of the building at 9 pm..." Her eyes narrowed dangerously.  
"I'll meet you..." With a smirk, Enishi turned, fully expecting her not to come.  
"Yet another empty promise. Should I go or not?" Enishi pondered briefly.  
  
"BWA HA HA HA!" Laughter ripped through the studio as Misao and Katsu finished their scene. Leaning against him, Misao fought to regain her breath.  
"THAT WAS SOO..."  
"YEAH! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU HAD THE SAY 'Panties' OVER AND OVER!" Katsu gasped out, clutching his middle suddenly. Misao landed on the floor, still laughing, when she noticed the clock. 8:52....  
"OH SHIT!" Misao cried as she grabbed her stuff and dashed out the door. Peaking out, Sano yelled after her, "Hey! What's wrong?" but it was ignored as she leapt down the stairs 3 at a time till she was at the 9th floor and seriously out of breath.  
'Who the hell designed these buildings?!?!?' she growled in her thoughts. Glancing at her watch, she nearly spazed. She only had a freaking 30 seconds left! There was only one thing to do.  
  
Enishi stood against the back of the building. He had only been there a minute and he was planning on leaving in another. He was honestly expecting the human to not show up. To say he was surprised when she not ONLY showed up, just had jumped from a height, is a slight understatement.  
"You... god...damn...BASTARD!" She huffed out, obviously tired but ready to attempt to kick his behind. What did she do? Run down the stairs from the 30th floor? "I HAD TO RUN FROM THE DARN 58TH FLOOR IN UNDER 10 MINUTES JUST TO MAKE SURE YOU DIDN'T CHICKEN OUT!"  
"Me run? Feh, like you could even get within striking distance." The girl gave him a lethal glare and charged, punching at him. Enishi simply moved out of the way. Upset, the girl tired to follow with a roundhouse kick, which he blocked and then it fell into a pattern. Block, dodge, dodge, block, block, dodge. This was getting boring.  
  
Seeing her attacks doing nothing, she began to scout out the area and found her foot resting on a round wooden rod. Kicking it up, she threw it at the man, knowing it would of hit dead on, if he didn't dodge that, but when he did, she smiled. As he moved to dodge it, she launched a simultaneous punch combo with hit dead on, sending the man back slightly. He wiped the blood off of the corner of his mouth and... levitated the wooden rod into his hand?!?!?  
"What the?" Misao gasped when the man blurred and she found herself struggling to get air as she was lifted up, the wooden rod blocking her air.  
"Interesting human... You almost seem...... different. I shall enjoy fighting you again." The man purred into her ear. Suddenly he bit down at the juncture of her neck and shoulder, sharp canines slightly puncturing her skin, not enough to draw a lot of blood, but enough to leave an impression. "Now I'll have a reason to find you..."  
"Who?" she managed to choke out as spots swirled in her vision.  
"Enishi." And with that, he disappeared, allowing her to gain air, and this time she heard someone cry out, "Miss?" Looking up, she saw a shadow running up the Alley way. It rounded the corner and she found herself face to face with a man in a blue fighter's uniform. A fighter. She passed out before she could get a good look at his face.  
  
"You ok?" A voice interrupted her thoughts and forced her to drift back into reality. Struggling to open her eyes, she found herself face to face with a smiling young man who was reaching for what left like a cold rag on her forehead. Sitting up, she took off the rag.  
"Where... What happened?" She mumbled as she clutched at the rag.  
"I think you were in a fight Miss. I assume that the cries were war cries, and not one of....... Anyway, you passed out."  
"Thank you Mr. Obvious! Where the hell am I?" She snapped.  
"At my apartment in Center City." The smiling man answered. With a groan, she fell back onto the pillows.  
"A good 20 minute walk to my apartment." She muttered as she covered her eyes with her arm before deciding to leave. Swinging her legs over the edge of the bed, she stood up. A warm hand grabbed her wrist and sparks of electricity rang through her, leaving a warm feeling as it raced through her body. Turning, she found the man in a similar state of shock. A sharp ringing noise suddenly filled her thoughts and she covered her ears, falling to her knees. The world blurred in front of her and she quickly shut her eyes.   
  
When the ringing noise disappeared, she opened her eyes cautiously, but found herself floating in someone's room. Flailing, she flapped her arms, as if it would keep her afloat. But when she discovered she wasn't falling, she stopped and looks around. A woman, faceless, was humming as she leaned over a crib, where Misao could hear a baby's cries. The woman smiled before lifting the young child up and rocking her. Misao tried to get a better view of the woman's face, but no matter where she was, shadows covered the woman's face. The baby went silent and began to coo. A smaller hand pulled at the woman's dress and she felt the woman smile. Even thought she didn't see the smile, she could feel it. The small hand pulled away and a young boy with bright sky blue eyes and dirty blond hair played with his shirt.  
"Um... can I see her?" He stuttered, looking everywhere but the woman. A soft trilling laugh filled Misao's ears as the woman kneeled down, pulling back the blanket to reveal a young baby with light bluish-purple hair. It (she didn't know if it was a girl or a boy) yawned and then opened it's green eyes to stare back at the boy and giggled. Holding a hand nervously, the baby suddenly gripped it, causing the boy to blink in shock before smiling.  
"She's cute."  
"Yes... she is my little angel..."  
"Does she have wings like you Michi-san?"  
"Yes..." 'Wings? Since when do people have wings?' Misao pondered when a flurry of white feathers blinded her. Covering her eyes and peeking through one eye, she was shocked to find herself alone, her eyes snapping open. The room, the woman, and the boy were gone, leaving the baby laying in her blue blankets and white feathers under her. Shifting from foot to foot, Misao finally gathered the courage and walked over to the bundle. Picking the child up, she felt the blankets slip away.  
"Oops!" Misao hastily tried to catch the blankets, but the weight of the baby suddenly disappeared and all Misao saw escaping were motes of black and white lights.  
  
Misao suddenly found herself back in the strange room with the brown haired man. He was still holding onto her wrist, a confused look on his face. 'Did that all happen in a second?' Misao thought when she snatched her hand away. Glancing around, she found her purse being handed her to her by the man.  
"I'll drive you home..." He said, a smile on his face. "Where do you live?"  
Misao frowned but answered "450 Terra street." She felt no emotions behind that smile and it left a chilling sensation down her spine. She numbly followed the guy into the elevator until they arrived in the garage.  
"Um, so, what's your name?"  
"Seta Soujirou. And you are?"  
"WAIT! YOUR CAPTAIN SETA OF THE EARTH DEFENCES? THE TENKEN?" Misao shouted, her voice echoing through the garage.  
"I wasn't aware my name had such an impact today."  
"Of course it would! Seta Soujirou, otherwise known as the Tenken. You said to have amazing speed and even faster reflexes."  
"Hrmmm.... I realized I never caught your name." He suddenly interrupted. Misao smiled.  
"My name is Misao. Honda Misao."  
  
AN: And here is the RE-WRITTEN 2nd chapter. There is a GOOD REASON why Misao's name isn't Makimachi, A very IMPORTANT reason... and no, she was not married. Reviews make the chapters come faster, and you people should know that I have and can put months, even years, between updates. 


	3. Kisses and Cats

Ningyohime  
By the black gryphon  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Standard disclaimers..........

Chapter 3: Kisses and cats (rewritten)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Misao groaned as she felt some unknown warm press itself on her back. Eyes fluttering open, she found herself face to face with the deep blue eyes of Enishi, who grinned at her before kissing her soundly on the lips. She tried to struggle, but her body won't move! She couldn't speak, couldn't move, all she could do was feel the warm trail of kisses he trailed down her body. She felt his hands touching, kneading, fondling her (semi) unwilling flesh. But when his hands trailed downwards, she finally found her voice and screamed.

Bolting up, she clutched her sheets tightly, eyes wide open. Feeling the need to drink something REALLY cold, she rose and got out of her bed and exited her room. Taking a bottle of diet soda out, she uncapped it and gulped it down, feeling the ice cold liquid slip down her throat to pool in her stomach. For some reason, the icy feeling didn't disappear, it froze her from the inside, never warming. Unnerved from this sudden temperature change, she rubbed her arms. She figured that taking a hot shower wouldn't help, but suddenly the feeling slipped away, leaving her utterly confused.

Enishi purred as he felt the little girl's emotions swirl in confusion and fear. It was intoxicating, this feeling. He then felt relief and something fizzy and cold slip down her throat. He had never felt such a feeling and began to delve into it so he could experience the feeling. He shivered in pure passion as it swept down his body, the new unexplainable feeling washing over his nerves like never before. The feeling stopped as he connection with her disappeared into nothingness, her being wake for more then 5 minutes. Tapping his finger against his chin, he purred evilly as a plan formed within his head and he felt her falling back asleep. This time, he dared not to warp her dreams, feeling the need to sleep overcome himself.

"Misao, you ok?" Sano asked, chopsticks hanging out of the corner of his mouth as he held the bowl high over Yahiko's head. The younger man of 16 swore at Sano, who smirked and continued to tease him. Misao just nodded before picking up the last fried dumpling and eating it. She felt a glare prickle her skin and she found Sano suddenly glaring at her.

"What?" 'And men think WOMEN have mood swings.'

"I have dibs on that last dumpling...... well HAD!"

"No you didn't!" Misao retorted. Sano put the bowl down, Yahiko snatching his lunch away, and moved to steal some of her udon, only to have his chopsticks slapped away with her own. "Sano!"

"You ate some of MY food, so why not the other way around?"

"I already ate the darn dumpling! What do you want me to do about it?" Misao snapped.

"I COULD get it back...." Sano purred, a evil look in his eyes. Misao gapped and then slapped him behind the head.

"BAKA!"

"Just kidding Misao-chan! Geez!" Sano groaned as he held the back of his head as Yahiko laughed his head off.

"You can't even stand up to a GIRL!"

"SHUT UP MONKEY BOY!"

A cough interrupted the trio and they turned to face the person. Soujirou's smile twitched slightly before he said, "Can I speak to Honda-san for a second?"

Sano frowned a bit but didn't stop Misao as she got up. He didn't like it when someone came out of the blue and asked to talk 'Privately' to his little sister. A small voice piped in, taunting him by having the balls to suggest he was Jealous. 'She may no longer by my girl, but she was more like my sister anyway. If that guy does anything stupid, there'll be hell to pay.'

"Hey, Sano?" Yahiko broke his train of thought.

"Yeah?"

"Isn't that Seta Soujirou?"

"...." 'What the hell is going on?'

Misao leaned against the wall, eyes closed. "What is it?" Soujirou merely observed the girl for a second before holding out a piece of paper. Blinking, she reached for it and found lines of numbers and data dotting it.

"I, against your will, had your blood tested. I'm sorry to do that, but when I saw that mark on your neck, I....."

"Positive for alien substances within system?" Soujirou blinked in surprise.

"You know how to read such information?"

"yeah... What do you mean, Alien substances?" Soujirou laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head before leading her to a booth to sit down.

"As you know, many new races from outside earth's realm of influence has been introduced into our cultures. We found that some chemicals which normally exist in other species are rather volatile and unpredictable in a human body." Misao unconsciously touched the bite wound from under her turtleneck. Soujirou noted this and continued to talk. "We are unsure of this chemical but if you would, we could help you in getting an antidote." Soujirou was surprised as she shook her head, hand still on the bite mark.

"It hasn't done anything to me and...." She trailed off. Soujirou's smile strained as she trailed off, glancing away.

"I believe you are making a mistake."

"It hasn't done anything yet! I'll be fine Seta-san!" Misao suddenly stood up, glaring at him. Soujirou's eyes met hers, trying to cow the other into submission. A chuckling laugh broke the tense moment and they turned to the figure. Misao gasped in recognition.

"YOU!" Misao growled, ready to attack the man if Soujirou did not step in front of her.

"Enishi-sama, I did not know you were on Earth." Soujirou aid politely, though Misao could hear his tone being strained.

"Your Heathen people are too slow to understand anything. I come here to take to the human female who is so affectionately glaring at me from behind you to a much more secluded place, Sir Knight." Enishi said in a mocking tone. Fists balling at his sides, Soujirou's smile only grew colder.

"You have no rights on Earth outside of the designated areas. She has the right to go with you or not." Soujirou glanced at Misao, his eyes pleading with hers. Misao, being fed up with all of this, silently wished for SOMEONE to save her.

"Hey! Misao! We've got to get back to the studio!" Misao thanked god.

"Coming Sano!" Misao cried before dashing off after Sano, eyes thanking him. Sano smiled at her and let her lead the way. Before taking off though, both he and Yahiko glared at the 2 men, eyes warning them to stay away from Misao.

__

"As you know, many new races from outside earth's realm of influence has been introduced into our cultures. We found that some chemicals which normally exist in other species are rather volatile and unpredictable in a human body." Misao thought back as she opened her apartment door, her kitty Kyo weaving between her feet in greeting.

"You just want food, you greedy kitty." She teased, picking the orange cat up, who purred and rubbed his head under her chin. Giggling, she moved into the kitchen and placed him on the counter, turning to get a can of cat food.

*I hope she gives me the salmon kind!* a 'voice' rang through her head. It was more like flashes of images in which she could easily see a trail of thought. Turning, she stared at her cat, who stared back, his head tilting a bit. *Something wrong with Best Girl?* Misao shook her head frantically. Your just imagining this Misao! You can't he........ *Best girl! Your talking!*

"Nani?!?!"

*Drivel again! Was I imagining that?*

.... "This is so screwed up.

Enishi rolled on the plush bed, enjoying the confusion running rampant through the human girl. The chemicals running through her veins was becoming stronger and stronger. He was slightly displeased that in 4 days, even though she was an extraordinary example of a human being, much less a human female, her mind would become mush and this game would be over, but for now, he'd enjoy it. But that man, Soujirou, was a problem. If he got to his play thing, then Enishi would no longer be able to play with his newest thing, and a vaccine to the chemical would be made, thus causing massive problems. He couldn't let that happen, for it would ruin all his plans. He just couldn't.

Misao rubbed Kyo's tummy as he purred *Best girl! Bestest giirrrrlllll..........Feel soooo goood!!!!!!!!!!!* He rumbled, pleasure rolling through his kitty body. She giggled as she continued. So this is how cats reacted to tummy rubs! If only Karou knew, it would be so funny to see her expression. *What's so funny?*

Yo... action...

*?*

Your Reaction Misao finally said. She was slowly getting used to talking with her cat, after convincing herself that it was NOT just her imagination. Suddenly Kyo leapt up, hissing at the door. *Male! Male at door!* Misao smirked at her kitty, who seemingly glared back before opening the door to reveal Soujirou. He was about to speak when she slammed the door in his face. Again, Soujirou knocked, but Misao refused to answer. Turning to go into her room, she heard Kyo began to hiss even louder.

"That was awfully rude Misao-san." Misao twirled around, her fist aiming for his head. Catching her fist, Soujirou continued to smile. "I think we should continue our earlier conversation."

"You just BROKE INTO MY APARTMENT and you want to TALK?" Misao hissed out. *Can I maul him?* Misao pondered on that before she was forced to narrowly duck a flying missile. A flying orange blur which had decided that it would play protector. But before he could go ballistic on the 'unknown male' he was snatched out of the air and held as far away as he could from his target, who was sweat dropping.

"My, such an energetic kitty."

"if only you knew what he was saying...." Misao muttered, trying to ignore her cat's ranting. She made then and there a mental not to stop allowing her Kitty to watch late night TV with her. Soujirou just placed the now moody cat down before grabbing her arm and pulling her out of her own apartment, shutting the door before Kyo could leap out. A THWAM was heard and the yowling of her cat followed.

"Honda-san, I wish you would just reconsider about helping us!"

"So I can become a living experiment? I am sure that you people can find other people. If this was truly going to be a biological weapon, wouldn't it make sense for them to try it on a varied GROUP of people Sir?" Misao snapped, crossing her arms. Gritting is teeth, Soujirou felt his smile being strained till he swore it would cause his ability to smile to disappear. This woman was infuriating yet caused his curiosity to perk to heights he never dreamed it would, considering he had no interest in the female race.

"Your life..."

"Is my own! Now if you please, I would appreciate it if you just left me ALONE!" Misao spat out, trying to move past the man. As their arms touched, Soujioru suddenly grabbed her, slammed her into the wall, and kiss her. Surprise and pure confusion sprung into her eyes as she was kissed by a man she hardly even knew, who she only met a few days ago! Shoving him away, she caught her breath and stared at him in shock before running into her apartment. Leaning against the wall, Misao touched her mouth, unsure of what just happened there. Sliding down, she felt desperate sobs suddenly spring out of nowhere. Hugging her knees, she began to wonder why her life had gone to hell, when did she become entangled in something that she wanted no part in.

Soujirou lay on his bed, staring on the ceiling. The cool cotton sheets covered his lower body as his mind was filled with question which had no logical answered. Why did he kiss her? He, before, never had any interest in women, after that incident anyway, and he barely KNEW her. He turned to his side, ignoring the bangs which threatened to fall into his eyes and tried to fall asleep when there was growl. Bolting up, he found himself face to face with the man known as Enishi, Prince of the Mardoc race....

Author's rants:

BWA HA HA HA! CLIFFHANGER! I hope you like this chapter. Reviews are needed and, as stated before..... I write as fast as I get reviews. ^_^

Phoe-chan: Thanks for the compliment and don't hurt my Enishi! *protects the chibi Enishi with her wings* I can't wait for the next chapters of your fics... *hint hint nudge nudge*

^.^: Maybe.... maybe not! You'll just have to keep reading! Which I hope you will

Carmel: In actuality, neither Sou-chan/misao or Enishi/misao are an orignal paring (I don't know who wrote the first sou/misao one, but Midori wrote the first enishi/misao one (to my knowledge anyway), but I DO think I have the bragging rights for a lvoe triangle between them.

Dynast: It's a deal.

Chaos: You think it's twisted so far? *evil chuckle* I'll get worse.... (If I'm not forced to remove the parts which apply because of the NC-17 thing *gumble* And I am honored that you liked my fic.


	4. unfinished

Soujirou whipped out his gun, aiming for the scowling man in his bedroom. Slowly getting up and off the bed, though never taking his eyes off of the intruder, he switched on the lights.

"What do you want?" He growled out, eyes narrowing. Enishi's scowl turned into a smirk before he walked towards Soujirou, who tightened his grip on the gun until the gun was touching Enishi's shoulder.

"That is a good question, though I must ask you why you had the sudden impulse to kiss my current play thing..." Enishi said calmly before trailing his fingers up Soujirou's neck.

"Could it be that you, my previous test subject, has felt something for the young female?" Enishi purred, eyes narrowing. Soujirou scowled with pure malice as his finger tightened on the trigger.

"Nu uh! You cannot shoot me, my pet..." Enishi chuckled before lowering the gun. Soujirou's smile appeared as his eyes became empty, void of feelings. With a laugh, Enishi pushed him onto the bed and climbed over him.

"Remember when you were first brought onto my ship? With that mother of yours? Little half-breed......" Enishi continued as he unbuttoned Soujirou's shirt. "So out of place, so ALONE, especially after we sent your mother back to her temple. And yet you dare to attack me? The one who took you under my wing as a brother, a friend... A lover?"

"More like a cruel, sadistic master to a ill-treated slave!" Soujirou snapped back, pushing Enishi off of him. Enishi observed Soujirou before taking out a knife. Before Soujirou could react, the knife cut through the front of his shirt and revealed his chest, and a trio of scars over his heart.

"I marked you... And you'll never forget this... OR do you want me to turn my attention to that lovely young girl of mine? Would it please you to know that her screams as I slice through that delicate flesh and take away her maiden status was all on your hands?" Soujirou's muscles froze as he saw Misao, tied up in ribbon and chains, the horrible sight appearing in his mind. Blood dribbled down her body and collected in a shallow pool under where she hung. He could hear her screams as a dark menacing figure wrenched her legs apart... and...

"STOP IT!" Soujirou lashed out at Enishi, sending the prince back. Enishi glared once more at Soujirou, before laughing softly and phasing out. Panicked, Soujirou rushed to get changed and ran out of his quarters. If Enishi... If He... Oh gods...

Misao hovered in her dream space, watching her younger self run after a group of her friends, laughter ringing through the field as she tackled one of her friends. Suddenly there was a pileup and they were all laughing... When there was a cry. Misao's eyes snapped behind her and she found a huge ogre like monster crushing a young boy's hands in-between it's massive hands. Before she could cry stop, the hands slapped together and the now headless child fell to the ground. Horrified, she backed up and before she knew it, everyone else was dead except for herself, the valley now barren of all life and covered in red. Hands over her mouth, she bit back the bile that threatened to escape and then turned to the first ogre, intent on killing it, when a pair of much more masculine hands grabbed her from behind and pulled her back against a hard body. Whipping around, she found herself staring into the Eyes of Enishi. With a gentle shove, she fell onto what could of been the softest bed she ever slept on. But... Glancing around she was greeted with a foreign but tastefully decorated room. Everything were differing shades of pale red, and the one thing which was NOT red was the pure white gown she wore, that and the black outfit Enishi was wearing. Hands reached for the straps of the robe she wore, pulling it down her shoulders to reveal her chest. blushing, she covered her breasts and shot up, scooting away from Enishi, who watched her with hungry eyes.

Enishi frowned as he saw Misao scoot away, arms covering what he just revealed. Though he originally planned to rape her horribly, something about her made her want to pamper her, to lavish her with the addicting sins of carnal pleasure. Even if it WAS a dream, he could not help but want her to remember it, to remember his touch. He didn't know why, but her wanted her.... and he always got what he wanted. Lunging, he pinned her to the bed, hands held over her head by her wrist. Moving her so bother of her wrists were in his left hand, his legs between hers, Enishi chuckled.

"You have no right to hide what is rightfully mine..." Misao's eyes narrowed as anger surged through her. She threw Enishi off of her and covered herself up before backing away. In the dream world, as she just found out, it not physical but EMOTIONAL strength which won. Enishi's eyes grew hard however and Misao shivered as she felt the icy rage which threatened to engulf her entirely when the floor suddenly disappeared. Screaming, she fell head over heels as a biting wind ripped at her flesh. Like a mannequin, she suddenly jerked to a stop. Shoulders aching she managed to look at her arms. Black Ribbon and chains were wrapped around them.

"What the hell? Let me go!" Misao struggled, feeling the bonds loosening. A hand creeped up and harshly grabbed her breast. Feeling a hot gush of air oh her left shoulder, Misao's struggles increased and she could feel tears forming. Legs suddenly wrenched apart, she let out one final scream.

Soujirou literally kicked Misao's bedroom door down and found her withering in pain as a mist curled around her. Enishi's presence was everywhere and Soujirou had to fight the urge to retch. Kyo, the suicidal cat, growled at the mist and Soujirou, not liking the situation at all.

*BAD MEN! BAD MEN LEAVE!* Kyo screeched, the force of his cry ringing through Soujirou's mind. Soujirou smirked, for if it was that bad for him, it would be 4 times as worse for Enishi, who had a much more sensitive telepathic link. Indeed the mist curled up as if in pain and lifted off of Misao. Taking this chance, Soujirou dashed to Misao's side and slapped her across the face, snapping her awake. She curled up into a ball, one hand clutching her middle, the other gripping Soujirou's arm as she began to sob into Soujirou's chest. For a second, the mist hovered, as if it was hurt. A raspy growl echoed through the room, making Misao curl into an even tighter ball.

"Mine........YOU ARE MINE!" And with that the mist faded, leaving Misao sobbing into Soujirou's arms and Kyo rubbing his head against her leg. *Will not attack smiley boy...... yet*

'Good grief, now I have CATS insulting me!' Soujirou mentally groaned, holding Misao tighter when his eyes, even in the darkness spotted something dribbling down Misao's legs. The smell of blood then registered in his mind. Holding Misao tighter, he closed his eyes.

She had been raped, mentally and physically........ and he could do nothing about it. Something tickled Soujirou's mind and he opened his eyes. Breathing in her shampoo, trying to ignore the stench of fear, Soujirou let the thought run it's course through his mind.

He could...........

Enishi landed in front of this quarters and entered, a glare sending all of the whores which waited for him, out. When he was sure he was along, Enishi finally collapsed, staring at his hands. He had raped many people, male and female alike, in the past, but he didn't know why he felt like he had done something terribly wrong. Why did he feel her sweat, her blood on his hands? Why did her screams ring through his mind? Why did her tears move him. Stumbling to the wall, he slammed the hidden control panel to open the door. The sheer white walls were broken by blue, almost vein like cracks. Stumbling in, he collapsed in front of the figure sitting on a golden chair.

"WHY? Why is this haunting me?" He whispered, his voice cracking. Looking up, he moved to brush the white feathers of figure's wings, but stopped. The woman was crying, her blank eyes focused on her lap.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Enishi questioned. The woman just wordlessly cried and Enishi lay his head on her lap.

"Why don't you ever respond anymore?"

"Why?" Enishi continued to question as he stared at the walls. A sickly smile grew on his face.

"No matter.... by tonight she will... she will..." Enishi couldn't finish the phrase for some reason. What was this feeling running up and down his spine? Was is... guilt? He didn't know when, but he found himself in an uneasy sleep.

Soujirou felt his essence seep into Misao's broken and fragmented mind. Glimpses of the atrocity of Enishi's deeds floated around him, but no Misao. Floating aimlessly, he glanced around and saw a glimmer of light to his left. Deciding to head that way, he landed in a shallow lake of blood where Misao, nude, held a still bleeding child, tears rolling down her face. She whipped around, eyes wild, when she heard Soujirou land above the blood. She let out a gasp and backed away, staring at him like he was a demon in disguise, waiting to pounce on her and devour her.

"Misao-san..." Soujirou trailed off, not daring to come any closer. He waited, watching her quiver. Now even more determined, he strode over and held her in a tight hug. She fought at first, but slowly calmed down as a sense of lethargy rolled over her. Forcing his will over hers, Soujirou began to repair, erase, mend, and wipe out all existence of this night. Taking her pain into himself, he dared not look around her. He could not do anything more then take in her pain. nothing more...

Misao groaned as she tried to get her eyes to open. Kyo was rattling his cage, trying to desperately get out. Ignoring it, she nuzzled her nose deeper into her warm, but hard pillow. It's soft breathing was comforting... Slowly all the information trickled into her sleep muddled brain. She never kept Kyo in a cage at home and she knew that pillows, no matter HOW fluffy they were, did not breath. Eyes snapping awake, she moved to pound the hell out of the intruder. Soujirou's eyes snapped open and he narrowly dodged a incoming fist before leaping away from the girl.

"HENTAI! YOU PERVERT! HOW DARE YOU COME INTO MY APARTMENT AGAIN AND... WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY DOOR?!?!?" Misao's eyes sparkled with anger as Soujirou laughed nervously. Kyo yowled and stuck a paw out of his carrier to claw at the male presence when there was a knock.

"Weasel... You here?" A low voice could be heard and Misao's anger increased tenfold. Storming OUT of her bedroom, climbing over the door, and opening the sliding door, she glared at Saitou, who simply stared back. His eyes darted around the room, settling on Soujirou briefly, and then back onto Misao.

"I see you've been around Paris once or twice...... And I thought you were a virgin Weasel." One could swear they saw steam coming out of Misao's ears as she began to yell out on the top of her lungs, "YOU STUPID WOLF! I'LL KILL YOU!" But before Misao could do anything, Soujirou caught her arms in a restraining hold, pressing her against him.

"Calm down Honda-san!" He pleaded to deaf ears.

"And what are you doing here? Okita has been worried sick." Saitou said to Soujirou, who stiffened as he heard Saitou's news. Okita, his half brother through his father, was in no condition to be worried over someone like himself. He had enough problems on his palette.

"I...."

"He was trying to convince me to come back down that that damned base to get some freaky chemical out of my body." Misao growled out, cutting off Soujirou. Saitou's eyes narrowed.

"Chemical?"

'Shit....' Misao thought, 'He didn't know about it till I had to open my big mouth...'

"She was attacked a period of 4 days ago by an alien entity who injected a unidentified chemical into her blood stream through her left jugular vein. The Corporal is very worried and asked me to bring her down to the southern base, but she refused." Soujirou continued on Misao's though trail, not liking the look on Saitou's face at all. He had heard of the relationship between Honda Misao and Saitou Hajime wasn't something to doubt. Though he may seem to tease the young Honda, his is a wrath never to cross if you dared to threaten his 'younger sister'. To say he'd murder you and string your corpse all over town was a HUGE understatement.

AN: I am not back in any way or form. This is merely where I left off on the revision and I can't stand having it just stay in my hard drive. Maybe I'll take up writing again, but from the response I've gotten (for those of you who don't catch my drift, they were very NEGATIVE and irresponsible on part of the people who e-mailed me) it seems I won't be back.


End file.
